


Я тоже скучал

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Здесь даже дышится по-другому. А все потому, что здесь — он...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Поздравляю всех поклонников "Видоискателя" с выходом долгожданной главы... и сочувствую всем эстетам и не дружащим с инглишем.  
> Драблл написан под впечатлением от ее прочтения. С нетерпением жду перевода на русский и продолжения - угадала ли я развитие дальнейших событий?

      «Здесь даже дышится по-другому…»  
      Асами, выбравшись из внедорожника, с удовольствием вдыхает полной грудью чистейший утренний воздух горного леса и испытывает нечто вроде зависти: некоторые дышали им каждый день, пока он довольствовался загазованной атмосферой Токио. Но, увы, ему некогда было бы наслаждаться красотами природы, когда на голову свалилось столько проблем… и даже сейчас он приехал сюда не отдыхать от забот.  
      Ему нужно увидеть Акихито.  
      Первое, что сделал Асами, вырвавшись из осады в собственной квартире — отправил отрубившегося в вертолете любовника сюда, в затерянный в горах монастырь, где сейчас обитал его прежний телохранитель Мичихиро. Тот кое-чем бывшему работодателю обязан… так пусть возвращает долг, оберегая Акихито. Сам Асами прекрасно понимает, что пока он не разберется с последствиями нападения на пентхаус и предательства Судо, держать любовника рядом с собой будет опасно. Ну, а предоставлять полную свободу этому магниту для неприятностей — опасней вдвойне. Асами хмыкает, представив масштаб скандала, который наверняка закатил Акихито, проснувшийся в незнакомом месте без него. Но Мичихиро отлично вышколен… да и монастырские духовные практики даром не прошли — чудовищу придется смириться… до поры до времени.  
      Мичихиро уже ждет его у ворот храма.  
      — Асами-сама.  
      — Как он, Мичихиро-кун?  
      — Сложно с ним, Асами-сама. Вроде уже смирился со здешним образом жизни, но постоянно о вас спрашивает, а если не получает ответа — убегает искать его сам.  
      — О, да! — Асами улыбается, вспоминая непокорный характер любовника. — И как тебе удается с ним справиться?  
      — Я учу его самообороне, Асами-сама. Это его отвлекло.  
      — Отличное решение, — одобрительный кивок. — Есть успехи?  
      — Кое-какие. Стрельба по мишени дается ему легко — твердая рука и отличный глазомер. Хуже с рукопашным боем — недостаточно мышечной массы. Но это поправимо, потому что Акихито-сан с удовольствием занимается кендо. Если хотите, можете взглянуть: он сейчас в додзе.  
      Асами хочет. О, еще как хочет! И когда они с Мичихиро бесшумно подходят к полураспахнутым седзи, он заглядывает внутрь и видит потрясающее зрелище.  
      Растрепанный Акихито — словно его только что выдернули из постели, — с остервенением машет боккеном, «разрубая рассвет». Занимается этим он, вероятно, давно — его ги на спине промок от пота, щеки раскраснелись, а дыхание сбилось. Но даже этот факт не мешает ему бурчать под нос:  
      — Сто тридцать два… сто тридцать три… проклятье… сто тридцать четыре… долго я еще буду… сто тридцать пять… торчать здесь… сто тридцать шесть… я так в гориллу… сто тридцать семь… превращусь… сто тридцать восемь… а все этот… сто тридцать девять… ублюдок… сто сорок… хоть что с ним… сто сорок один…  
      Акихито продолжает упражняться, перемежая счет махов с ворчанием, но на удивление, ни разу не сбивается. А Асами любуется им, затаив дыхание и не пропуская ни единой мелочи: солнечного луча, золотящего непокорные светлые пряди; капель пота, стекающих по шее за воротник; уверенных движений боккена вверх-вниз; негромких шлепков босых ног о доски пола… Его маленькое чудовище… а интересно было бы с ним сразиться… посмотрим, каковы его успехи в кендо. Асами жестом подзывает Мичихиро ближе к себе и шепчет:  
      — Можешь устроить, чтобы нас никто здесь не беспокоил ближайшее время?  
      — Хорошо, Асами-сама, — если бывший телохранитель и не одобряет того, что Асами собирается устроить в монастырском додзе, то виду не подает. — Думаю, у вас будет около часа… с вашего позволения… — отвесив почтительный поклон, Мичихиро тихо покидает энгаву, оставляя любовников наедине.

* * *

      Сегодня на Асами джинсы и пуловер… не самая подходящая одежда для кендо, но все же лучше, чем традиционный костюм-тройка… да и терять время на переодевание не хотелось бы. Он быстро сбрасывает ботинки и носки, тихо проходит внутрь и, встав возле стойки с боккенами, негромко окликает:  
      — Акихито!  
      Тот от неожиданности едва не роняет оружие на пол и, развернувшись, ошеломленно смотрит на вошедшего. Но удивление, недоверие и радость на лице Акихито быстро сменяет настоящая ярость, огнем заполыхавшая в серых глазах:  
      — Асами… ах, ты… ты… УБЛЮДОК!  
      Асами еле успевает выхватить ближайший боккен и выставить блок в ответ на обрушившийся на него град ударов. Гнев не ослепил мальчишку: удары и выпады вполне продуманы, и бизнесмен с трудом их вовремя парирует. Нужно признать, успехи в кендо у любовника явно имеются.  
      — Я тоже рад… тебя видеть… Акихито…  
      Акихито лишь сверкает глазами еще яростнее и усиливает атаку. Асами решает, что пора сделать вид, что он сдается, и намеренно пропускает удар. И тут же жалеет об этом: не устояв на ногах, он здорово прикладывается спиной о дощатый пол, да так, что в глазах темнеет. А потом чувствует, как боккен пережимает горло, затрудняя дыхание, и слышит свистящий от ненависти шепот:  
      — Ты… привез меня в эту богами забытую глушь… бросил меня одного, без объяснений… на звонки не отвечал… я с ума схожу от неизвестности… и кормят тут отвратительно… А потом ты появляешься… и, как ни в чем не бывало, говоришь… что рад меня видеть!  
      Асами ничего не отвечает: во-первых, экономит воздух, которого уже начинало не хватать, а во-вторых… как объяснить этому разгневанному чудовищу, что его не бросали, а стремились защитить? Что Асами намеренно не контактировал с ним, чтобы не навести на его убежище врагов? Что он сам возненавидел эту неизвестность и примчался сразу же, как предоставилась возможность? Акихито, неправильно истолковав молчание любовника, зло скрипит зубами, размахивается… и впечатывает кулак в доски пола в паре миллиметров от лица Асами:  
      — Чего молчишь, сволочь? Совсем нечего сказать?!  
      — Боккен… убери…  
      Акихито непонимающе хлопает ресницами, внимательно вглядывается в лицо любовника и, очнувшись, отбрасывает оружие в сторону.  
      — Извини, — бурчит он, виновато нахохлившись и отводя взгляд… напрасно! Потому что, отдышавшись, Асами ловким движением опрокидывает его на спину, прижав всем телом к полу и зафиксировав руки над головой.  
      — Не нужно расслабляться, малыш! Когда ты, наконец, усвоишь, что надо постоянно быть начеку?  
      — Ах, ты… — Акихито, вновь разозлившись, пытается освободиться, но Асами и не думает упускать с трудом пойманную добычу. — Вот и жалей тебя после этого! Да ты… ты…  
      — Я по-прежнему рад тебя видеть, мой каваи Акихито, — шепчет Асами, склоняясь к губам юноши. — И подозреваю, что ты так же рад видеть меня…  
      И, наконец-то, делает то, о чем столько мечтал во время вынужденной разлуки.

* * *

      В первые секунды поцелуя Акихито все еще пытается вырваться из объятий, но потом привычно сдается на милость победителя, с жаром отвечая и пытаясь теснее прижаться к любовнику. Он может сколько угодно ругаться и гневно сверкать глазами… но его тело всегда выдает хозяина с головой, с готовностью отзываясь на ласки. Асами всегда было достаточно прикоснуться, чтобы узнать, как сильно по нему соскучился его юный любовник.  
      — Аса…ми… оххх!.. Мы же в додзе… кто-нибудь войдет…  
      — Мичихиро позаботится… чтобы нас не беспокоили… Постарайся сдерживать свой голос, малыш…  
      — Аххх!.. Асами!.. ты все-таки ублю… ооо!..  
      — Я тоже по тебе скучал, Акихито!  
      «Ты — самое лучшее, что было в моей жизни два последних года. Ты — мой наркотик, моя слабость, то, от чего невозможно отказаться. Я никогда не скажу тебе об этом, Акихито… но я порву в клочья каждого, кто хотя бы подумает причинить тебе вред. И я защищу тебя любой ценой… и я готов жизнь отдать за несколько мгновений в твоих объятиях, мой каваи…»  
      И Асами сходит с ума. Он прикосновений и поцелуев, от запаха и стонов, от гладкости кожи и мягкости волос… От всего Акихито, все же сумевшего освободить руку и вцепившегося в волосы Асами… словно тонул, а тот был его спасательным кругом… Впивающегося в губы… словно умирал от жажды, а тот был водой… Доверчиво раскрывающегося перед ним и принимающего все, что Асами может ему дать… И Асами отдает ему себя самого, всего, без остатка, даря необыкновенное, невыносимое, невозможное удовольствие… И получая не меньшее взамен…  
      Кончая, Акихито добросовестно пытается сдерживать голос… и Асами даже жалеет, что не слышит обычных неистовых стонов любовника. И не жалеет, что тот заглушает их, впившись зубами в его плечо. Проваливаясь в беспамятство оргазма, он крепче прижимает Акихито к себе. Так больно… и так сладко… а ведь Асами не любит сладкое…  
      Но, кажется, он любит Акихито…

* * *

      — Все-таки ты ублюдок… аййй!.. У меня поясница болит! И надеюсь, что я занозу… не загнал… оххх…  
      Асами лишь усмехается в ответ на жалобы любовника и легко касается губами отросших светлых волос. Они по-прежнему лежат на полу в дозе, полураздетые и растрепанные, но, кажется, Акихито уже не волнует, что кто-то их может застать — он выглядит слишком счастливым. Он еще не знает, что вечером Асами опять вернется в Токио — разбираться с проблемами, — а ему придется остаться здесь: постигать нелегкое искусство самозащиты под руководством Мичихиро-куна. И довольствоваться надоевшей овощной диетой…  
      Асами, почувствовав укол совести, дает себе клятвенное обещание: как только все утрясется, отвезти чудовище в лучший ресторан и до отвала накормить мясом и сладостями… И устроить секс-марафон на всю ночь — на постели, со всеми удобствами… и позволить ему надеть на себя наручники — ведь Аки это так заводит… Акихито удовлетворенно вздыхает, словно подслушав его мысли, трется щекой о плечо Асами и бормочет, не открывая глаз:  
      — Я беспокоился… мне не хотелось, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, Асами…  
      — Мне тоже, малыш, — тихо отвечает Асами, крепче прижимая к себе удовлетворенное сонное чудовище. — Мне тоже…


End file.
